


【宰勋】意外之境

by mangmang



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: M/M, N.Flying - Freeform, 车勋 - Freeform, 金宰铉 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 18:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangmang/pseuds/mangmang





	【宰勋】意外之境

为什么我总是做这个梦？金宰铉看着那条略微抬起的长腿，很瘦很白，白的像奶油奶酪。那个人窝在一堆潮热的被子里，白炽灯的余光映的他的皮肤亮晶晶的，像条冒着热气的鱼。

但不知道怎么回事，他总觉得那双腿碰上去是凉凉的。

——冷空气带来降温比较明显，请注意天气转凉。

“好冷，秋天来了。”

金宰铉翻着画稿，他真的好久没画画了，纸张和干燥的空气锐得像薄薄的刀片，但他的针织外套软绵绵的，就像刺在胸口的那只小棕熊。

“勋哥最近有点怪。”

柳会胜开门扔过来一个小三角，蛋黄饭团，他扬扬下巴。

“勋一直很怪啊，会胜没觉得吗。”

金宰铉蹭蹭手指上粘的碳灰撕开饭团，直接整个塞进嘴里。

会胜摇摇头说没呀，我哪敢这么觉得，然后退出去给他关上门。

可是车勋真的很怪啊，金宰铉嘴里嚼着东西嘟嘟囔囔，皮肤白得不正常，画起来会调不出皮肤颜色的。嘴唇也太像猫咪了，眼睛还那么大，画出来会不像人吧？车勋他……

金宰铉喉结一滚，直接把半个蛋黄摁进嗓子眼里，为了不噎死硬是使劲吞了下去。

完了，又开始了，车勋，又是车勋。

他最近一想起车勋就难受。

痛苦中金宰铉瞥见被夹在画本中间的一张，折痕泛着毛边边，好像被展开又叠上过很多次，“是之前画的画吗？”他抽出来展开——

“诶，宰铉最近记性又不好了吗？”

门又被打开，车勋靠在门框上对他撅撅嘴，“要画画吗，明明说好了过来找我的。”

“对不起对不起，不画了，走吧！”

金宰铉迅速把折好的纸夹回原处后站起身，他咽了下口水，疼痛和渐渐成型的炎症让味觉失灵，他发现喉咙开始发甜。

“这个世界不理解我”，车勋把平板扔给金宰铉，整个人脸朝下埋进被子里。他最近莫名的累，恨不得合奏的时候都躺着，“反正我只要动动手指头就好了。”

他觉得自己上火，嘴角结痂后又莫名其妙开始发炎，炎症仿佛是脸颊里的火山，神经都跟着呲啦冒火星。因此他看视频不敢咧嘴笑，笑都不能笑就更让人上火，于是他扔了平板开始放空自己，这两天无所事事。

无所事事其实也是另一种境界，他想。

有时候他看很意识流的文章，为了赤裸的Adonis人可以放弃尊严和性命。死亡也很甜蜜，车勋想，他指尖扫过琴弦的时候会有瞬间的甜痛流窜全身，就像死亡。他想象自己手脚并用，像一只灰色的巨型赛丝克，踩踏着末梢神经疾速飞蹿。突然他迎面撞上另一个动物，在对方的小鼓上把自己撞得皮飞肉溅……

他吓得一个激灵，头猛地从被子里抬起来。把旁边侧卧着的金宰铉吓了一跳，问他是不是做噩梦了，车勋摇摇头，不知道怎么的有点委屈，他叫金宰铉。

“啊？”

“我想吃很甜的菠萝，你去买。”

车勋把眼泪珠子抹了，抹了又掉，索性就不抹了。

“快去买，哥哥的话都不听吗？”

——暴雨黄色预警，请您注意安全。

“你疯了，你们都疯了？”

柳会胜披着夜色回到家，发现金宰铉在厨房给车勋切菠萝，是不是大风把太阳吹到东边落山了？

“说什么话呢，不像样，菠萝只给你一口。”

金宰铉皱着眉头把菠萝放到盘子里，把菠萝汁洒的哪哪都是，一屋子甜味儿。

“你俩最近的表现让我觉得这个世界很可怕，哥！”

柳会胜猛地抓住他的手，金宰铉正在擦刀，锋利的刀刃直接和他的食指来了个你中有我，他看着迅速流到手腕像艺术品似的红色液体，突然一种情绪汹涌而来，他急切的想见到车勋。

“痛吗，宰铉，痛不痛？”

车勋往嘴里塞了块菠萝，果然我还是比不上会胜——那块菠萝明显比车勋的嘴大很多，这一下他的嘴角又撑破了，金宰铉跟着“嘶——”了一下，痛死了简直。

“痛痛痛，快给我看看！”车勋擦干净嘴角的菠萝汁和血水，抓过他受伤的那只手。金宰铉跪在床沿，从他的角度只能看见车勋刘海下的长睫毛和漂亮的鼻尖。这画面似曾相识，金宰铉喉结滚了滚，想起了那张纸。

对，我绝对是又做梦了。

“一点都不痛，真的。”

他用那根裹成小年糕棒的手指反过去挠挠车勋的手心，像逗猫的手势，车勋透过刘海用上目线看他，金宰铉被那双漂亮的眼睛盯着，鬼使神差的抬手挠了挠他的下巴。

他们身后隔着一片窗帘的天空突然一声炸雷霹雳开来，金宰铉想，今晚的雷声格外的响，是不是换了新镲？

“哇，这雷声真是……”车勋回过神受惊似的往后缩缩脖子，却被金宰铉扣住下巴捉了回去，缠着绷带的手指蹭上他的嘴唇，轻轻擦过嘴角的伤口，挠的人心痒痒。

“发炎很久已经麻木了，只是痒痒的。”

车勋还在积极的解释来试图缓解气氛，简直是窒息，他想着。他脑子里嗡嗡的，没想到下一秒就迎来窒息。

金宰铉吻上车勋的时候思绪已经是混沌的了，蜜罐里的意欲伸出触角，他眼前是一片玫瑰碎瓣，要捣碎它，吃了它。

“我最近总是会想不起一些事情。”

金宰铉舔舔车勋的伤口，给他一点轻微的刺痛，又回去捉住那人的舌头，想跑怎么可能。金宰铉接吻好喜欢用牙，小狗一样，车勋被他扣着后脑勺又亲又咬，迷迷糊糊的整个人都烧了起来，忘了自己第一反应是想把小狗推开。

“车勋。”

金宰铉握住车勋抵在他胸口的一只手放到嘴边亲亲，昏涨涨的猫连躲都不躲，被他挪到中间放倒，用一双泛着水汽的大眼懵懵地看着他。金宰铉轻笑着刮了下他鼻梁，叫他“猫咪”。

“唔……”

车勋应了声，他脑子也跟着不清醒了，我是猫，他想，马上我就要被撞死了吗？他躺在床上，看着金宰铉解开他的睡裤，接着自己就像颗鸡蛋被剥出壳，“凉”，他说，金宰铉抬起他一条腿亲亲他的膝盖内侧，“凉”，车勋瞪他一眼，要把腿收回来。

“可是猫咪总是光着腿进我的梦里呢。”

他被托着屁股一下子拉近，大腿根抵着金宰铉的，热度透过布料传过来。马上就不冷了，金宰铉拉开被子把两个人罩了起来。

——雨下到今夜的最猛，不断的水花拍在玻璃上，整个房间都像被咕嘟咕嘟得裹在水里。

车勋觉得自己像颗被快晃散了的蛋黄，他被金宰铉压着猛操，眼泪汗水和各种液体黏糊糊的。头发早就湿透了，湿答答的糊在脸上，被子里的空气都如烈焰滚滚。不要了，求你了。他推推金宰铉，像小猫挠人。他被操得光用后面就去了两次，金宰铉蔫儿坏，车勋后来叫的力气都没了，被弄狠了才皱着眉哼哼几声。

金宰铉操他的时候一言不发，看他的眼神像只小狼。

他妈的，他手虚搭着金宰铉的肩膀，断断续续的用气声说：我要死了，金宰铉我要死了。金宰铉俯下来亲他，猛顶了一阵终于交代在他身体里，在车勋快翻着白眼晕过去前，反手把被子一把掀开。微凉的空气钻进身体贴上皮肤，车勋喘着气哆嗦了一下，又被金宰铉环住。小狗蹭过来亲他的脖子和耳朵。

“好脏，离我远点。”

车勋气还没喘顺，说完后边还带着打了个哭嗝，他使了点劲推开金宰铉，让他回自己房间。

“不回。”

“必须回，不然你完了。”

车勋瞪着他，眼神里写着不容置疑，金宰铉安静下来也乖了不少，“那好吧，”他凑过来亲他一口，

“晚安，明天会更喜欢勋的。”

车勋眨眨眼，听金宰铉把房门“咔哒”关上，他盯着天花板，上觉得面好像有什么东西变得奇怪了。雨下的太大了，他呼吸变得急促，天花板眼前慢慢变成白色的流体。

并不可怕，我只是在做梦，耳朵还能听见窗外的雨声，只要醒来就好了。

——大风持续降雨，请不要放松警惕。

“休息日宰铉想做什么呢，勋最近好像有点怪，嘴角的伤口看着也更严重了？”

难得清闲的暴雨天休息日，李承协倚在门口看着金宰铉背对着他翻开一沓画稿。

“没有啊，勋不是一直很怪吗？”

今天好像答应了谁，但是想不起来了。金宰铉只好把注意力放在画上，他左手的食指不知道什么时候受了伤，让他翻页有点吃力，他最近总是想不起来一些事情。

“嗯？”，他停下来，“这张怎么……”

是以前画的吗？

end.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
